


Hart und ungerecht

by mllesatine



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Deutsch, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllesatine/pseuds/mllesatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es gibt Dinge, die Lukas nicht einmal seinem besten Freund erzählen kann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hart und ungerecht

**Author's Note:**

> Die Kerner Show hat wirklich so stattgefunden. Sie hat mich erst zu dieser Geschichte inspiriert.

Der Grund, nach Bayern zu wechseln, hatte nichts mit der Aussicht zu tun, reich und berühmt zu werden. Lukas wollte sich selbst auch nichts vorlügen - natürlich war das fette Gehalt ein Faktor und die Presseaufmerksamkeit, die man automatisch als Bayernspieler bekam, schmeichelten ihm, dem “kölsche Jung”, sehr.

Es würde sich schnell ändern, wenn die Presse nicht so einen Narren an ihm gefressen hätte. Aber im Moment priesen sie ihn noch als ihren neuen “Prinzen” und lobten seine spielerische Leistung über den grünen Klee.

Der wahre Grund war natürlich Bastian. Aber sie waren Männer und konnten schlecht über so einen Mädchenkram sprechen. Lukas bezeichnete Bastian als seinen Kumpel, nicht seinen besten Freund. Überhaupt gab es gewisse Regeln, denen man sich nicht einfach widersetzen konnte.

Als Bastian ihm riet, sich “schnell mal ne Freundin zu suchen” und ihn dabei so seltsam ansah, spürte Lukas nicht zum ersten Mal den Anflug von Panik, die sich vom Magen aus rasend schnell im ganzen Körper ausbreitete und ihm kurz die Sprache verschlug.

Da half es auch nicht, dass Bastian ihm auf die Schultern schlug und laut loslachte. Manche Dinge konnte man nicht einmal dem besten Freund sagen.

+++

Er war sauer, weil er Heimweh hatte, weil München eine Scheißstadt war, er sich verletzt hatte und Felix ihn nicht aufstellen wollte. So oder so, er hätte beim FC bleiben sollen.

“Alles okay?”, fragte Bastian.

“Ja, bestens. Alles super.”

“Mann, du kannst auf den Tod nicht lügen, Lukas.” Bastian setzte sich neben ihn. “Was los? Wo drückt der Schuh?”

Lukas erwiderte Bastians’ Lächeln halbherzig. “Ich mache mir Sorgen um meine Familie.”

“Ist jemand krank?”

“Nein.”

Bastian überlegte einen Moment. Er kannte diese Seite an Lukas noch nicht. Poldi war immer fröhlich, nie niedergeschlagen, aber jetzt saß er wie das letzte Häufchen Elend da.

“Fehlen sie dir?”

“Ja.”

“Einsam?”

“Nein.” Bastian setzte sich neben ihn, legte eine Hand auf Lukas’ Knie, die andere um seine Schultern.

“Ist nicht einfach, so weit weg zu sein, was? Warum fliegst du nicht am Wochenende nach Hause? Besuchst deine Mutter?”

“Wenn ich da bin, muss ich schon fast wieder weg.” Lukas schüttelte den Kopf. “Und ich kann nicht mehr auf die Straße, ohne dass irgendwelche Fans ankommen und Autogramme wollen.”

Bastian zog ihn dichter an sich. “Ich weiß, was du meinst. Aber es ist nicht alles schlecht, oder?”

“Nein, nicht alles”, gab Lukas zu.

+++

Manchmal wurde das Verlangen so stark, dass Lukas sich nicht beherrschen konnte. Dann schoss er seine Tore nicht für die Mannschaft oder die Fans, sondern für den flüchtigen Moment, in dem Bastian ihn umarmte. Der Pulk der Mitspieler um sie gab Lukas dann die Möglichkeit, seine Lippen ganz kurz an Bastians’ Wange und manchmal auch seinen Hals zu pressen.

Er fühlte sich schäbig, wenn er es tat und zwang sich, Bastian nicht anzusehen, aus Angst, er könnte so etwas wie eine plötzliche Erkenntnis in Bastians’ Augen sehen. Was, wenn er etwas ahnte und nur auf den letzten Beweis wartete?

Aber er tat es wieder, als Bastian ein Tor schoss. Ein schöner Schlenzer vom Sechszehner aus, direkt ins lange Eck.

“Traumtor”, rief Lukas und meinte es, auch wenn sein Blick automatisch zu Bastians Mund gezogen wurde. Er schlang seine Arme um ihn und sah seine Mitspieler auf sich zusprinten.

In diesem Moment hatte Lukas einen Flashback. Er erinnerte sich an das WM-Tor gegen Portugal, als er sich das Trikot vom Leib gerissen hatte und wenig später damit konfrontiert wurde, dass sich Bastian gegen seinen nackten Rücken presste, während sich das Blitzlichtgewitter der Fotografen auf sie richtete.

“Kannst mich jetzt loslassen”, murmelte Bastian in sein Ohr. Seine Mannschaftskameraden hatten sich bereits von ihnen gelöst und liefen zurück auf ihre Positionen.

“Fantastisches Tor, Schweini”, wiederholte Lukas sein Lob für den stylishen Schlenzer. Wenn er heute Abend den Fernseher anmachte, würde er das Tor und die anschließende Umarmung wieder und wieder sehen können.

“Wir müssen nachher noch reden”, sagte Bastian und ließ ihn los. Lukas blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, selbst als der Wiederanpfiff des Schiris ertönte. Er riss sich mit eisernem Willen los, versuchte wieder ins Spiel zu finden, während er sich eigentlich nur hinsetzen und warten wollte, bis die Welt aufhörte sich zu drehen, wieder im Gleichgewicht war.

Was wollte Schweini mit ihm besprechen? Warum machte er ein so großes Geheimnis daraus? Wieso kam er damit an, nachdem Lukas ihm zu einem Tor gratuliert hatte?

Felix nahm ihn in der 83. raus, weil er sah, dass Lukas völlig neben sich stand.

“Gutes Spiel, Lukas” und “saubere Arbeit” riefen seine Mitspieler, sobald er sich zu ihnen auf die Bank setzte. Er nahm eins der bereitliegenden Handtücher, hielt es sich vor das Gesicht und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Lukas wusste, dass die Kameras weiter auf ihn gerichtet waren. Er wischte sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht, ließ das Handtuch zu Boden fallen und fischte sich eine Wasserflasche aus dem Getränkekühler.

Dann hieß es warten und noch mal warten.

Bastian vermied es, ihn anzusprechen, während sie sich duschten und umzogen. Erst, als sich die Umkleidekabine langsam leerte, kam Bastian auf ihn zu. Er blieb stehen und wartete bis Lukas seine Jacke übergestreift hatte.

“Können wir?”

Lukas nickte. Schon jetzt spürte er, dass von ihrer früheren Kameradschaft wenig übrig geblieben war. Als hätte jemand eine Mauer zwischen sie gezogen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn und angezogenen Schultern lief er Bastian nach. Sie gelangten auf den Parkplatz, stiegen in Bastians Audi und ließen sich von den Parkwächtern nach draußen lotsen. Fans und Presse warteten auf sie hinter der Absperrung.

Mehrere Fotografen gingen simultan in die Hocke, drehten an den Objektiven ihrer Kameras. Bastian trug eine Sonnenbrille und lächelte cool, während Lukas auf den späteren Fotos wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen aussehen würde.

“Was wolltest du mit mir besprechen?”, fragte Lukas, als Bastian sich in den Verkehr eingefädelt hatte. Bastian warf ihm einen Blick zu, den Lukas durch die Sonnenbrille nicht deuten konnte. Mann, er hasste die Dinger manchmal.

“Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, Lukas”, begann Bastian. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Basti seinen richtigen Namen gebraucht. Sonst war es immer “Poldi“.

“Du weißt ja, was die Leute … was während der WM über uns geschrieben wurde.”

Lukas hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Bastian sprach, denn er las nicht unbedingt regelmäßig Zeitung. Bastian rang mit den Worten, sichtlich bemüht, die richtigen zu finden. Er wollte die Sache nicht peinlicher machen als sie ohnehin schon war.

“Gestern habe ich Kerners Show gesehen. ARD, ZDF oder so.”

“Ja, und?”, fragte Lukas ungläubig. Wollte Bastian mit ihm über irgendeine Fernsehsendung sprechen? War das alles? Noch dazu eine Sendung, die sich Lukas nicht ansah, weil er Talkshows hasste? In diesem Moment hätte er Bastian am liebsten getreten.

“Mittermeier war da und dieser Fernsehkoch. Die haben natürlich über die WM gesprochen.”

“Mmm”, meinte Lukas und sah aus dem Fenster. Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, waren sie auf dem Weg zu Bastians’ Wohnung.

“Weißt du, was Mittermeier gesagt hat?”, fragte Bastian mit angespannter Stimme. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Straße. Das musste man, wenn man im Münchner Verkehr nicht mit irgendeinem Deppen zusammenstoßen wollte. Es hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass er Lukas nicht ansehen konnte.

“Mittermeier meinte, dass zwischen uns irgendetwas sei”, bekannte Bastian schließlich. Er beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Lukas in seinem Sitz zusammenzuckte, was total untypisch war. Bastian hatte einen blöden Spruch erwartet oder das typische Poldilachen, wie Bastian das Gelächter seines Freundes insgeheim nannte.

“Sie haben sich darüber lustig gemacht, dass wir was miteinander hätten und es nur eine Frage der Zeit sei, bis wir unser Coming-out haben.”

Die verdammte Sendung war Bastian nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Er hatte sich den Blödsinn über Jens und Olli angehört und kräftig mitgelacht, als Mittermeier von einem “zärtlichen” Augenblick zwischen den Beiden sprach. War ja auch lächerlich. Aber das Lachen verging ihm, als er danach mit einem Bild von sich und Lukas aus Aufnahmen vom “Sommermärchen” konfrontiert wurde.

Wut war in ihm hoch gekocht, als ein Foto, das ihn und Lukas nebeneinander zeigte, damit kommentiert wurde, dass Lukas offensichtlich auf Bastians’ “Zauberstab” sitzen würde.

Er wollte Lukas nichts davon erzählen, zumal der Kölner in der Hinsicht immer etwas schüchtern gewesen war. Bastian war sich nicht mal sicher, ob Lukas noch Jungfrau war oder nicht.

“Ich weiß nicht, was du willst, Basti”, sagte Lukas langsam.

“Stört dich das nicht?” Sie kamen vor einer Ampel zum Stehen und Bastian nutzte die Gelegenheit, um seine Sonnenbrille abzusetzen und ins Handschuhfach zu legen.

“Was soll mich stören?”, fragte Lukas mit einer Spur Sarkasmus in der Stimme, was noch untypischer war. Bastian spürte, dass das Gespräch in eine falsche Richtung lief. Er hatte sich das alles nicht so vorgestellt, vielleicht hätte er warten sollen, bis sie in seiner Wohnung gewesen wären.

“Dass die Leute denken, dass wir zusammen in die Kiste steigen, natürlich!”, rief Bastian genervt. Lukas konnte sich vor anderen Leuten so dumm stellen wie er wollte, aber hier würde es nicht klappen.

Lukas schnürte sich die Kehle zu. Auf eine Art war dieser Streit schlimmer als alles, was er sich je im Hinblick auf seine Homosexualität vorgestellt hatte. Irgendwie hatte er immer gedacht, dass er es eines Tages vermasseln und Bastian küssen würde und Bastian ihm daraufhin eine langte. Zumindest hatte er erwartet, dass sie sich anschreien würden.

Das hier war zehnmal grausamer.

Plötzlich war ihm die Enge des Autos zuviel. Er schnallte sich ab und öffnete die Tür. Bastian rief ihm verdattert etwas hinterher, aber Lukas achtete nicht darauf, griff nur seine Sporttasche und sprintete über die Straße. Der Autofahrer hinter ihm hupte, aber Lukas war in diesem Moment scheißegal, ob er einen Unfall verursachte oder nicht. Er lief auf die andere Straßenseite, weg von Bastian und seinem Audi und blickte sich fieberhaft suchend nach einem Taxi um.

Als er wenige Minuten später in einem Wagen saß und dem Fahrer die Adresse seiner Wohnung genannt hatte, spürte er das Hämmern seines Herzens so deutlich wie nie zuvor. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte tief durchzuatmen.

Zwei Tage später erschienen Fotos, die Bastian und eine Blondine, die definitiv nicht seine Freundin war, in trauter Zweisamkeit zeigten. Lukas wusste, dass es Bastians Antwort auf die Vermutung, er könnte schwul sein, war.

Nicht mal er selbst hätte ahnen können, wie sehr sich ihr Verhältnis nach ihrem Streit änderte. Sie waren auch weiterhin Freunde, aber Lukas begann damit, sich selbst als Außenstehenden zu sehen, so dass er Bastian beim Feiern eines Tores nicht mehr umarmte, sondern ihm allenfalls auf die Schulter klopfte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er es Bastian Recht machte und niemand mehr auf die Idee kommen würde, dass zwischen ihnen mehr war.

Er kam sich verfolgt vor, jeder Passant ein möglicher Paparazzi, der nur auf den richtigen Augenblick wartete. Das Training machte keinen richtigen Spaß mehr, weil er sich konstant zurückhalten musste, keine Scherze mehr machte, wenigen lachte.

Den anderen schien es nicht aufzufallen, nur manchmal dachte Lukas, dass Bastian ihn ansah, als ob er etwas sagen wollte. Aber es kam nicht dazu.

+++

“Was ist los, Lukas? Du klingst in letzter Zeit gar nicht happy,”, sagte seine Mutter zum wiederholten Mal. Lukas klemmte sich den Telefonhörer unters Kinn und trug die Pastateller sowie Wein -und Wassergläser ins Wohnzimmer.

“Lukas?”, kam die blecherne Stimme seiner Mutter aus dem Hörer. “Bist du noch dran?” Lukas hob das Kinn und fing den Hörer geschickt mit der linken Hand auf. Mit der Rechten hob er ein Weinglas hoch und hielt es gegen das Licht, um zu prüfen, ob es sauber war. Er hatte versucht, die zwei Gläser zu polieren, dabei die ganze Zeit an die Werbung für ein Geschirrspülmittel gedacht und sich darüber geärgert, wie einfach man _dort_ saubere, blanke Gläser bekam.

“Ja, ja. Nur eben damit beschäftigt, den Tisch zu decken.”

“Erwartest du jemanden?”

“Hmm.”

“Eine Verabredung?”

“Ja.”

“Kenne ich sie?”

Lukas lachte und ließ das Glas sinken. “Nein, nein, Basti kommt her.”

“Ah, na dann wünsche ich dir einen schönen Abend”, antwortete sie. “Vielleicht kann er dich ja ein bisschen aufmuntern.”

“Mir geht’s gut, Mama. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich rufe morgen noch mal an, ja?” Lukas legte den Hörer zurück auf die Basisstation und ging zurück in die Küche. Es klingelte an der Tür.

“Alter, was ist hier los?”, waren Bastians’ erste Worte, sobald er die Wohnung betreten hatte. “Du hast dich ja richtig ins Zeug geschmissen. Alles für mich?”, fragte er lachend und griff sich theatralisch an die Brust.

“Saukomisch. Geh schon mal ins Wohnzimmer.”

Bastian folgte der Aufforderung, betrachtete den gedeckten Tisch.

“Ich fühle mich schon richtig schlecht, weil ich dir keine Blumen mitgebracht habe.”

“Ich wollte Pralinen!”, rief Lukas aus der Küche und hob gleichzeitig den Deckel vom Topf, in dem das Nudelwasser vor sich hinbrodelte. Er rührte die Nudeln um und kontrollierte, ob die Soße noch heiß war.

“Eher die Praline, was?”, schoss Bastian zurück. Er warf seine Jacke auf das Sofa, folgte Lukas in die Küche.

“He”, sagte Bastian. Er stand an den Türrahmen gelehnt und hatte die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt. Lukas sah kurz auf, sein Blick glitt kurz über Bastians muskulöse Oberarme, über denen sich ein enges T-Shirt spannte.

“Was kochst du? Spagetti? Is ja originell”, sagte Bastian mit gespielter Geringschätzung.

“Mal wieder typisch der verwöhnte Bayer, nicht? Ich maloche hier den ganzen Tag in der Küche und der Herr Piekfein trabt irgendwann an, setzt sich an den gedeckten Tisch und meckert”, gab Lukas ungerührt zurück. Er deutete hinter sich.

“Mach schon mal den Wein auf. Bisschen zackig!” Lukas lachte und rührte erneut die Nudel um.

Bastian folgte der Aufforderung. Er beschäftigte sich damit die Rotweinflaschen von ihrem Korken zu befreien, sah aber Lukas mit einem Auge dabei zu, wie er eine Nudel aus dem Topf fischte und ihre Bissfestigkeit überprüfte.

“Müssen noch”, erläuterte Lukas kauend.

“Keine Manieren im närrischen Kölle gelernt? Mit vollem Mund spricht man nicht”, erwiderte Bastian. Lukas zeigt ihm den Vogel, grinste dabei aber. Vergessen war ihr Streit und die Anspannung, die sich in den letzten Wochen in ihre Interaktion - auf dem Platz oder privat - eingeschlichen hatte. Hier, in Lukas’ Wohnung, konnten sie so “närrisch” sein, wie sie es wollten, niemand dachte sich etwas dabei, als Bastian im Vorbeigehen Lukas’ T-Shirt hob und die kalte Rotweinflasche gegen seinen nackten Rücken presste.

“Das kriegst du zurück!”, rief Lukas Bastian hinterher, der lachend im Wohnzimmer verschwand und ihm lautstark unterstellte, er würde wie ein Mädchen kreischen.

“Elender bayrischer Bauerntrampel!”, ereiferte sich Lukas.

Die Nudeln waren währenddessen al dente und er schüttete sie in das bereitstehende Sieb, schwenkte die Masse ein paar Mal hin und her, um möglichst viel Wasser abtropfen zu lassen. Erst dann füllte er sie in eine Schüssel um und brachte sie in das Wohnzimmer. Bastian folgte ihm zurück in die Küche, nahm den grünen Salat, den Lukas ebenfalls vorbereitet hatte, und trug ihn zurück an den Tisch, während Lukas die Soße herein brachte.

“Richtiges Festessen hier”, würdigte Bastian Lukas’ Bemühungen. “Seit wann kochst du?”

“Seit wann ist Spagettikochen so eine große Sache?” Lukas zuckte mit den Schultern. Die Wahrheit war, dass er gerne kochte, es auch immer gern getan hatte. In München allerdings hatte er es sich angewöhnt, auswärts zu essen und er würde sich hüten, seinen Mannschaftskollegen davon zu erzählen, dass er sich auch wegen des Plätzchenbackens auf Weihnachten freute. Das war selbst ihm zu kindisch.

Bastian goss ihnen Wein ein, sie stießen an und begannen zu essen.

“Ist gut”, gab Bastian dann auch bereitwillig an.

“Hast du die DVD besorgt?”, fragte Lukas und beugte sich weiter über seinen Teller, um sich nicht voll zu kleckern. Er hatte ein neues Shirt angezogen, dazu seine Lieblingsjeans, die ausgewaschen und an den Rändern schon ganz ausgefranst war.

Damit begann ihr erster gemeinsamer Abend seit ihrem Faststreit vor einigen Wochen. Schweini hatte eine Fußball-DVD besorgt, die alte Aufnahmen aus den frühen Anfängen der Bundesliga bis hin zur WM 74 zeigte. Sie lachte über Günther Netzers’ Frisur, über Hoeness’ zusammen gewachsene Augenbrauen, bewunderten die Leichtigkeit und Eleganz, mit der Beckenbauer das Spiel bestritt. Als der Film schließlich auf den Beruf des Trainers kam, konnte Lukas sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten.

“Du machst das Siegestor, Bastian! Glaub da dran!”, ahmte er einen der Sprüche nach. Bastian schüttelte sich vor Lachen und ließ es sich im Gegenzug nicht nehmen, Magath nachzuahmen. Felix ahnte wohl etwas davon, dass das Gelächter in der Kabine manchmal auch auf seine Kosten ging, aber bis jetzt hatte Schweini es immer geschafft, seine Talente als Schauspieler vor ihrem Trainer zu verbergen.

Für den Film waren sie auf die Couch umgezogen, hatten Chipstüten aufgerissen und den Wein ausgetrunken. Bastian war mittlerweile auf Bier umgestiegen und wurde zunehmend alberner. Wenn er genug getrunken hatte, wurde Bastian Schweinsteiger, Bayerns’ knallharte Mittelfeldspieler, zu einem anschmiegsamen Gutmenschen, der keiner Fliege ein Haar krümmen konnte. In Momenten wie diesen brach Lukas das Herz, weil er seinem Freund zwar nahe sein, aber nie seine wahren Gefühle offenbaren konnte.

Lukas hatte die Füße angezogen, die Arme um seine Knie geschlungen, als Bastian einen Arm um seine Schultern legte und bierselig sein Kinn in Lukas’ Halsbeuge bohrte.

“Wie geht’s dir, Poldi?”, nuschelte Bastian in sein Ohr. Lukas verzog das Gesicht, als ihm der Biergeruch entgegenschlug.

“Boah, stellst du blöde Fragen”, antwortete Lukas. Bastian begann damit, seine Schulter zu streicheln, ging dann dazu über, seinen Nacken zu massieren. Lukas schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

“Du bist ganz schön steif”, erklärte Bastian unvermittelt.

“Woher willst du das denn wissen?”, erwiderte Lukas lachend. Ehe er richtig begriff, was geschah, schlängelte sich Bastians’ rechte Hand um seine Taille und packte ihn im Schritt. Lukas wollte sich losmachen, doch Bastian war schneller und hielt ihn am Oberarm fest.

“Steif, wie ich schon sagte”, murmelte Bastian.

“Du bist betrunken”, lachte Lukas nervös. Bastian setzte sich hinter Lukas, rutschte näher an ihn heran, bis er seinen Körper vollständig gegen Lukas’ Rücken pressen konnte.

“Wir sollten aufhören”, mahnte Lukas, während er eigentlich nichts lieber wollte, als sich zurückzulehnen und Bastians’ unerwartete Aufmerksamkeit zu genießen.

“Ich weiß, du willst es. Ich habe gesehen, wie du mich anschaust, wenn du denkst, ich würde nicht hinsehen”, erzählte Bastian.

“Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest.”

“Du kannst nicht lügen, Poldi. Konntest du nie.” Lukas atmete zitternd ein, wartete auf den entscheidenden Moment, die erste schüchterne Berührung. Nur, dass Bastian weder schüchtern noch besonders vorsichtig war, als er Lukas‘ Shirt zusammenraffte und seinen durchtrainierten Bauch und seine Brust streichelte. Er begann Küsse auf Lukas’ Nacken zu verteilen.

Lukas war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Augen schließen konnte, als eine Welle von Hitze sich in seinem Magen ausbreitete. Dann jedoch sah er die leeren Bierflaschen, die achtlos auf den Boden gestellt worden. Er packte Bastians’ Hand und zwang ihn dazu, in seinen Bewegungen innezuhalten. Lukas stand auf und spürte zum ersten Mal, wie sehr ihm der verdammte Wein zu Kopf gestiegen war. Bastian packte ihn am Hosenbund, wollte ihn zurück auf die Couch ziehen, aber Lukas wich aus und flüchtete in die Küche.

Dort stützte er sich auf dem Küchentresen ab und starrte minutenlang ins Leere. Sein Kopf fühlte sich auch deshalb so leer an, weil sein Blut bei der ersten zögerlichen Berührung seines besten Freundes in tiefere Körperregionen gewandert war.

Als Bastian am nächsten Morgen aus seinem Badezimmer gewankt kam und sich bei Lukas dafür entschuldigte, dass er sich am Abend gehen lassen hatte, konnte Lukas nur müde lächeln. Bastian hatte wie ein Baby geschlafen, als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer gegangen war: den Mund zu einem entspannenden Lächeln verzogen, die Füße auf dem Boden, den Oberkörper auf dem Sofa.

Lukas hatte eine Decke über seinen schlafenden Freund ausgebreitet, war dann in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer gegangen und hatte dort die halbe Nacht an die Decke gestarrt, ehe er in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen war.

Er fühlte dort, wo Bastian ihn berührt hatte, noch immer ein Kribbeln, aber als Bastian ihn fragte, ob er sich daneben benommen hatte, schüttelte Lukas nur den Kopf und gab an, dass Bastian während des Film eingeschlafen wäre und er nicht das Herz hatte, ihn zu wecken.

Sein Vater hatte ihm jahrelang vorgehalten, dass das Leben manchmal hart und ungerecht wäre, aber Lukas schien es, als würde er erst jetzt die Tragweite dieses dummen Spruches begreifen. Das Leben war nicht nur hart und ungerecht, es hatte auch noch die Stirn, einem einen Tritt in den Magen zu versetzen, wenn man bereits am Boden lag.

Ende


End file.
